Aléjate de mí
by Sicky
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha dudado de si mismo y ahora toma la decisión más difícil, alejar a Sakura. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! algo nueva por estos lados del Fanfiction como autora, como lectora creo que ya estoy más que consumada, en cuanto a mis historias, bueno esta es la primera que publico en el universo de Naruto, mis dos trabajos anteriores son del mundo potteriano.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me aventuro al anime?, por que es de lo que más leo y bueno por el momento estoy 100% obsesionada con el SasuSaku, jejeje.

Antes de comenzar les recomiendo que lean escuchando de fondo la canción que inspira a este escrito, "aléjate de mí" del grupo mexicano Camila, aquí abajo les dejo una dirección a la canción (el canal no es mío). Por cierto, esto va completamente dedicado a Elade-chan, sin ti esto no fuera posible, muchisimas gracias!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W 1 R 1 h D O h X E 8

* * *

**Aléjate de mí**

.

.

**.  
**

Nunca te has puesto a pensar, ¿por que soy así contigo?, nunca te has preguntado por que es que soy el ser más arrogante y frío que conoces, acaso nunca has pensado por que alejo a todos de mi lado.

Hace tiempo que mi familia lo entendió, hace mucho que mi madre intentó hacerme cambiar, hace mucho que dejé de importarle a mi padre y hace mucho que mi hermano se rindió conmigo; pero ni tú ni el dobe lo han hecho.

Por eso ahora te pido que te alejes de mí, vete…. O ¿acaso tanta humillación no te ha servido de nada?

Recuerdo que teníamos 7 años el día que te conocí, yo aun no era quien soy ahora y podía sonreír, llorar y demostrar mis sentimientos como cualquier niño. Y de esta manera, siendo un manojo de emociones, fue que una mata rosa chicle me llamó la atención. Estabas a metros de mí y aun así tenias toda mi atención, jugabas con una rubia, esa rubia que aun hoy me da la razón y te pide te alejes de mí, deberías hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo ella es quien mejor te conoce y sabe que yo sólo sabré hacerte sufrir….

Pero ese día, yo no fui él único que se fijó en ti, también cierto rubio que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo supo verte, y así cada quien ocultando sus sentimientos fuimos creciendo, madurando, desarrollando caracteres completamente diferentes. Él es hiperactivo, risueño, torpe, glotón y un entrometido de lo peor, y tú, mi bella flor de Konoha, eres sentimental, extremadamente fuerte, soñadora, romántica, terca y sobre todo eres mi molestia, en cambio, yo, yo sólo sé ver por mí, no me río, no sueño con finales felices, no me relaciono con nadie y lo único que busco es ser mejor que todos, pero aun así, se ver como mi actitud te lastima, por eso es que te pido que te alejes de mí, sé que aun estas a tiempo…..

Pero aun hoy a lo largo de los años, no he podido alejarte de mí. Cuando todos nuestros amigos y compañeros de generación empezaron a formar sus vidas, yéndose lejos, terminar una carrera, casarse y tener hijos, tú te quedaste aquí, a mi lado, sin importar que yo nunca te demostré más que desprecio, aunque por dentro sentía mi corazón henchirse cada vez que me regalabas una de tus sonrisas.

Eres todo para mí, y sin embargo creo que no lo sabes a ciencia cierta. Te quedaste a mi lado cuando contra todo pronostico decidí dejar los negocios familiares y dedicarme a mi verdadera pasión: la música; aunque bueno el dobe de Naruto también decidió seguir mi locura y juntos fuimos, nos arriesgamos y conocimos las mieles del triunfo. No por nada éramos el famoso equipo 7 de la preparatoria, y gracias a ese loco, ausente y algo flojo profesor de música, maniático de los Icha-Icha Paradise, que ahora se regodea en que es nuestro representante, seguimos siendo exitosos; y tú, tú olvidaste o simplemente dejaste a un lado tu sueño de ser la mejor médico y me seguiste, te convertiste en mi asistente y fuiste mi sustento y mi motivo para seguir adelante, gracias a ti las letras surgieron y la música se llenó con ellas.

Aun en mis tiempos más oscuros, cuando la fama me cegó y caí en las drogas, tú no me dejaste….

Seguiste a mi lado y me ayudaste a salir adelante, y fue ahí cuando pude reconocer para mi mismo que sin ti yo no era nada, que supe ver que te amaba y que tenía que alejarte de mi lado.

La primera vez que fuimos uno, esa primera vez en que te tuve en mis brazos y que en ellos te convertiste en mujer, supe que tenia que dejarte ir de una vez por todas, pero este idiota corazón recubierto de hielo se negó a dejarte ir; y ahora años después, cuando hablas de formar una familia, asentarnos y que cada vez que me volteas a ver me miras esperando que yo caiga en una rodilla, es cuando las alarmas en mi cabeza suenan y me hacen ver que es que te tengo que dejar ir aunque no quiera perderte….

Sé que un ángel te cuida y gracias a él tengo las palabras en mi boca para dejarte ir, aun estas a tiempo, eres joven y podrás olvidarme y rehacer tu vida, sin este loco, que lo único que sabe hacer es hacer sufrir a quien mas quiere…..

Por eso, ahora que estamos en una presentación especial, en el más famoso programa de TV Nacional, cuando estamos estrenando disco, he decidido cambiar la canción por una que lleva días dándome vueltas en la cabeza, el dobe y Kakashi lo saben, y aunque no están de acuerdo con lo que voy a hacer, te quieren demasiado como para aumentar tu agonía y tus falsas ilusiones todavía más.

El escenario se encuentra puesto, luces, cámaras y gente de piso, salimos a escena y la gente grita, las guitarras y el piano empiezan a sonar y yo busco tu mirada, sí ahí estas, me miras y sé que te has llevado una sorpresa al reconocer la canción, nunca quisiste saber de mi boca qué era lo que la había inspirado, pues muy dentro de ti sabías su significado….

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

Después de esta última frase volteas y me ves esperanzada, sé que puede significar otra cosa, pero la verdad te quiero lejos de mí, vete, antes de que termine de arruinar a la bella persona de ojos jades que tengo delante.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Ángel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Sí, ahora te has dado cuenta, tus ojos me dejan verlo, sabes que esta es la manera en que te digo adiós, que todo lo que pudimos tener se ha acabado, es lo mejor para ti mi pequeña cerezo, es lo mejor pues yo no puedo ni cambiaré…nunca.

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Ahora el dobe se ha unido a lo que yo te cantó, todo este tiempo he sentido su mirada posada en mí, no me creía capaz de hacerlo, pero prefiero decirlo ahora y no cuando ya no tengas salida y hayas sufrido más de lo que alguna vez deberías.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_verás que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_a quien mas quiero..(X2)_

Una vez me lo dijiste, que jamás me dejarías, aun así yo no te quisiera a mi lado, pero ahora te lo he cantado, soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero, no quiero que llores más, no quiero que esperes más de lo que estoy dispuesto a darte, pues nunca podré darte todo lo que tú quieres, lo siento. Mi voz se ha quebrado, el dobe nos observa en silencio, y así como todos en el estudio, siente la verdadera connotación de la letra de la canción, mi garganta se cierra y el dobe sigue cantando….

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

Naruto, siempre Naruto, mi hiperactivo amigo, te mira y siente tu dolor, te canta y te pide que no te rindas, que yo aun no soy caso perdido, pero mi garganta está de acuerdo con mi mente y aunque mi corazón se niegue se abre y me hace cantarte, hacerte perder las esperanzas en mí…

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Ángel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Sí, me miras y parece que no conoces a la persona que está poniendo todo su ser en cantarte esto…

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Perdóname Sakura, perdóname por hacerte esto en el lugar menos indicado, pero se que si no lo hago de esta manera no podré alejarte, y no quiero que tengas que sufrir pensando que soy quien no soy…

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_verás que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_y hacer llorar_

_a quien mas quiero.._

Sí, eres la persona que mas quiero. Te Amo y nunca te lo he dicho, mi corazón vive gracias a ti, yo me levanto, vivo, respiro, soy quien soy gracias a ti, pero me he cansado de engañar, de hacerte llorar y mentirte cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos y es por eso, que esta canción surgió desde lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Siempre te dije que eras una molestia, que solo me fastidiabas, pero a lo que en verdad estorbabas era a esa dura coraza que le puse a mi corazón, ¿sociópata? Tal vez, ¿antisocial?, siempre, aunque contigo jamás, mi corazón se calentaba y latía por ti y por eso…..

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

La canción termina, se encienden las luces y puedo ver rostros llorosos, aparte del tuyo, volteo a mi izquierda y el dobe de Naruto se está limpiando las lagrimas sin importar que está siendo grabado y transmitido a toda la nación, lentamente dejo mi posición al lado del piano, ya no me importa nada, ni la entrevista que se suponía teníamos que dar después de esta participación musical, te he visto y pude notar la decepción en tu mirada, es irónico, era lo que yo quería, pero me duele verte así; creo que todo mundo se ha dado cuenta de la verdad, pues nadie me detiene ni me hace volver al estudio.

Llego a mi camerino y doy gracias a Dios que tenga una ducha en él, abro las llaves y me meto aun con la ropa puesta bajo la cálida lluvia de agua limpia, siento como mis propias lágrimas bajan en ríos por mi cara, me duele saber que voy a perderte, pero gracias a que Te Amo es que lo hago, no quiero que te marchites y vivas esperando una familia feliz a mi lado, me conozco y sé que yo jamás podré dártelo….

Cuanto tiempo pasé bajo el chorro del agua, no lo sé. Sólo recuerdo haber reaccionado, quitarme la ropa y tomar un baño; cuando por fin salí vestido y con una diminuta toalla alrededor del cuello, todo lo que había dejado en el escenario está ahí, y puedo ver que es la hora de irnos, salgo y no encuentro a nadie, comienzo a caminar, pues ya no me queda nada, lo más probable es que hayas llorado en brazos de Naruto y luego en los de Kakashi, tal vez ellos te acompañaron por tus cosas y te llevaron al aeropuerto, se feliz mi amor, pues siempre estarás en mi corazón…

.

- ¿Un ángel te cuida? - es tu voz, tu inconfundible voz, estás detrás de mi y yo no puedo darme la vuelta, me he quedado paralizado, mi corazón bota enloquecido- ¿Y puso en tu boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida, eh Sasuke?, ¿eso es para ti la verdad?, ¿que me aleje de ti?, en verdad ¿eso quieres?.

Te has acercado a mí y puedo sentir tu presencia a escasos milímetros de mi espalda.

- Ya lo escuchaste ¿no?, creo que todo queda claro en la canción Sakura - digo con la voz fría, esa que nunca te ha gustado - o ¿acaso quieres explicaciones? – pregunto sintiendo a mi conciencia desfallecer llamándome cobarde.

- No, creo que la canción habla por si sola, aunque sólo una última cosa, antes de que me vaya, ¿en verdad, soy lo que más quieres? - me preguntas y siento mi corazón romperse.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir Sakura, ya lo escuchaste o ¿acaso eres sorda?, ¿quieres que te siga mintiendo? - digo volteando por fin a verte - dime ¿qué piensas, de este que ves enfrente tuyo?, dime, ¿aún soy tu querido Sasuke-kun? - te pregunto mofándome de ese sufijo que cada vez que te dirigías a mi lo usabas con tanto cariño.

- No, no lo eres - dices viéndome con furia a los ojos - empiezo a pensar que jamás lo has sido, pero me preguntas que pienso de ti, bueno, pues pienso que eres un cobarde.

En tus ojos no quedan lágrimas, están rojos e hinchados, pero en ellos sólo puedo ver tristeza y determinación. Al mismo tiempo siento mis entrañas paralizarse y mi sangre arder, ¿cobarde?, YO Sasuke Uchiha ¿un cobarde?

- Vaya, por un momento tus ojos parecieron rojos, ¿acaso te duele la verdad Sasuke?, pues eso eres, ¿ni siquiera ahora admitirás tus sentimientos?, ¿no te permitirás sentir plenamente?, no, no lo harás, pero ¿sabes una cosa? - dices tocando mi cara y al momento de sentir tu toque yo me alejo por reflejo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿no tienes suficiente humillación Sakura?, ¡vete!, ¡no quiero verte más! - te he gritado y tus ojos demuestran sorpresa, hasta ahora nunca había levantado la voz en contra tuya.

- ¡Hmp!, creo que el que no entendió la canción fuiste tú Sasuke - te volteo a ver sintiendo que ahora hablas puras incoherencias - te lo diré como en ella lo dices: No soy quien en verdad parezco, y sabes ¿Por qué?, por que aunque lo niegues, nadie te conoce como yo, nadie puede leerte como yo y nadie, nadie te ama como te amo yo, ¿me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que planeabas?, ¿me crees tan idiota como para no saber, que tienes miedo?, ¿Qué tienes miedo a ser feliz, miedo a tener lo que jamás pensaste llegar a tener?, pero sobre todo, ¡me crees tan idiota para seguir por años con alguien que no me ama, que no me quiere, que con tonterías piensa alejarme de él!, ¡pues no! - me gritas por fin - Entiéndelo de una vez, siempre, siempre te voy a amar y por mucho que lo intentes jamás te voy a abandonar, en cuerpo, mente y alma siempre te he amado.

Me miras todavía con tus manos en mi cara, pero ahora me sueltas, y das un paso atrás, tus ojos lucen más fieros que nunca.

- Pero me he dado cuenta que si tu no abres los ojos, yo no podré hacerlo por ti, así que si en verdad me quieres, lo acepto, se feliz Sasuke, por que yo no lo seré a menos que me encuentre a tu lado, tienes miedo, yo también, te sientes solo, yo también me he sentido sola, cada vez que te vas de mi lado, te sientes mal, pues yo me siento pésimo, por esta estúpida decisión que has tomado, pero es tu decisión y solo tú te darás cuenta de tu error - me dices empezando a caminar.

- No Sakura, no es un error, es lo mejor para ti - te digo cuando pasas a mi lado, te detienes y sólo volteas un poco la cabeza.

- No Sasuke, no es lo mejor para nadie, y darte cuenta sólo te corresponde a ti, sólo espero que no lo hagas demasiado tarde y que esta molestia siga ahí para ti.

Me quedo callado, mudo, siento frío y no puedo más que ver como te vas, pues a pesar de que estoy seguro de esto, no puedo evitar sentir el frío en mi corazón y preguntarme si es que tú tienes la razón.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Sería mucho pedir un review?


	2. Need You

**Aclaraciones: **

Canción de fondo y la cual inspira esté one-shot : "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 O f s Z y Y P L o I

Canción de Sakura: "Real love" de Regina Spektor (cover a John Lennon)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = h V q 7 f m 1 o y o k

Pues bueno chicas, aquí les paso a dejar la continuación y final de esta historia!

Dedicado especialmente a Ireniuxi!, gracias por tan maravillosas canciones y claro no puede faltar, a Elade-chan! muchísimas gracias por corregir mis orrores, jejeje, ahora sí a leer!

* * *

**Need You**

**.**

**.  
**

Desde la ventana de la pequeña habitación se puede observar como las sombras cubren todo a su alrededor, no hay evidencia de que alguien ocupe esa sala, pero se escuchan ruidos en la puerta, ésta se abre y se ve como la luz del exterior se filtra a las penumbras existentes en ese departamento a la vez que se puede ver como la silueta de una mujer entra a lo que debería llamar hogar.

Si se le observa fijamente se puede dar uno cuenta que es joven cerca de los veinte años o más y posee una larga cabellera de un exótico color rosado, pero para la gente que la conoce no hay nada más bello en ella que el brillo que tienen sus ojos cuando se encuentra feliz, aunque ese brillo hace tiempo que se perdió.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde que recuerdo él siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, ya fuera por admiración, deseo, comprensión o lo que para mí es lo más importante, amor. Se que muchos aún después de tanto tiempo no comprenden como es que me enamoré de una persona tan fría, calculadora, manipuladora y egocéntrica como él; pero lo que ellos no saben es que yo he logrado ver su verdadero ser, ese que le cuesta tanto mostrar, que puede ser dulce, tierno y cariñoso, ese que le da miedo salir y enfrentarse a los demás.

Decir que no me dolió la manera en que me separé de él sería una vil mentira, pero como se lo dije, no soy tan tonta como para vivir siempre en un mundo de ilusiones, eso era cuando niña y lo único que hacía era tratar de impresionarlo sin importar si me humillaba o me mostraba débil frente a los demás, no, hace tiempo que deje de ser esa "molestia" como a él le encantaba llamarme.

Desde el mismo momento en que decidí seguirlo supe que no era ningún sacrifico, pues iba a estar con la persona que amaba y en compañía de mi mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa odisea no iba a ser fácil, nunca iba a ser fácil, pues por más que yo me empeñara en alegrarlo, eso iba a ser lo más difícil.

Desde un principio supe que él lo máximo que llegaría a sentir por mi sería cariño, en aquel momento soñaba con que llegara a amarme y aun hoy después de todo este tiempo se con todo mi corazón que él me ama, pero su estúpido e insulso orgullo no lo deja reconocerlo ni a él mismo.

Meses antes de ese maldito día en el estudio, Sasuke empezó a actuar extraño y no solo conmigo, al fin y al cabo yo era su asistente, su amiga, su amante y era la que estaba siempre a su lado, si no que con todo mundo se comportaba más frío si es que eso era posible, por las noches ya no dormía a mi lado y solo se la pasaba componiendo.

El día que decidí preguntarle que le ocurría, estaba ensayando esa bendita canción, que ahora dicen que es hermosa y que llega al alma, yo por mi cuenta la odio y solo parte mi corazón siempre que la escucho, lo cual es cada vez más seguido ya que por ironías de mi estúpida vida se ha convertido en un éxito rotundo; en el momento en que la escuche completa supe a que se refería pero por más que intenté que él mismo me dijera que la relación llegaba a su fin, nunca quiso decírmelo, evasivas eran las que me daba o incluso provocaba peleas entre nosotros o me distraía llevándome a la cama.

Cuando acepté que en todo este tiempo jamás podría superar la barrera de miedo e inseguridades que el mismo había construido alrededor de su corazón fue que me rendí, a pesar de insistir en formar una familia y prácticamente rogarle que me dejara intentarlo, Sasuke jamás dio su brazo a torcer, no soportaba la idea de imaginar una vida a mi lado y menos tener hijos conmigo cuando en realidad lo que yo más deseaba era tener un pedacito de ambos junto a mí y que cada noche me llamara mamá.

El día que nos separamos fue uno de los peores en mi vida, a pesar de tratar de mostrar fortaleza y estar frente a él, creo sinceramente que no lo logré, al fin y al cabo no hay nada peor que un corazón cansado de tanto dolor y un alma rendida; no mentí cuando dije que él era y será el amor de mi vida, eso se sabe al instante y con él yo siempre lo supe.

Si entregué mi cuerpo, mi alma y todo mi ser en una relación unilateral fue decisión mía, nadie más influyó en ella y a pesar de que en estos momentos estoy lejos de él mi corazón sigue a su lado y me preocupo por él, aunque si soy sincera no se si algún día cumpla la promesa de no esperarlo por siempre pues al fin y al cabo hasta el último de mis suspiros será para él y solo para él.

Aún hoy después de este tiempo me duele saber que no ha abierto los ojos y que quizá nunca lo haga, pues sin esta molestia a su lado su vida ahora no debe de tener preocupaciones.

Cuando regresé a nuestra querida Konoha, nuestro pueblo natal, la gran mayoría de la gente me observaba con cara de "te lo dije", más sin embargo, yo nunca agaché la cabeza, no me había equivocado al irme con él y muchos menos me había equivocado al regresar sin él, pues era su deseo y a la vez el mío separarme de Sasuke.

Al momento de bajar del avión y recoger las maletas una pequeña parte de mi lastimado corazón esperaba escuchar su voz pidiendo perdón, pero solo escuché las voces de mi madre, mi padre, mi rubia y quejumbrosa amiga y de la mujer que ha sabido apoyarme alrededor de todo esto, mi segunda madre y quien ha sido la que siempre me comprendió y entendió, Mikoto Uchiha.

La primera vez que la vi, pensé que me encontraba frente a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, con su lindo cabello oscuro brillando con los rayos del sol y sus profundos ojos tan oscuros como el azabache mirándome; con el tiempo se convirtió en mi sostén y mi "traductora" en el mundo tan llano de sentimientos como lo es la mente de un varón de apellido Uchiha; nunca perdí el contacto con Mikoto.

A través de los años, semana tras semana mantenía la comunicación al día, gracias a mí ella se enteraba si Sasuke comía, dormía, si estaba bien, si había enfermado, razón por la cual dejó de buscar al arisco de su hijo, pero la pregunta que nunca pude contestarle que cada vez me hacía sin omisión era la de "¿Sasuke es feliz, Sakura-chan?, Mi Sasu-chan es feliz a tu lado ¿verdad Sakura?" siempre que esas palabras salían de sus labios cortaba la comunicación y me encerraba una vez más en mi coraza.

Ahora se que no debo alimentar falsas esperanzas, pero estaba a acostumbrada a vivir y dormir en diferentes lados cada noche, a escuchar los "teme" y "dobe" que se lanzaban Sasuke y Naruto al terminar el día, era una especie de ritual, Kakashi y yo los dejábamos gritar por alrededor de 10 minutos y cuando las cosas comenzaban a enseriarse, entraba yo y les daba a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza, decían lo siento y cada quien se iba a dormir, pero en estos momentos, que llego a mi "casa", todo esta oscuro, no hay ninguna señal de vida y no hay gritos que me hagan perder la paciencia.

Dejo las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, no me molesto en prender las luces, pues se que si lo hago solo encontraré soledad, camino a mi recamara y ahí si enciendo las luces; solo es ocupada por una pequeña cama individual, un escritorio a los pies de la cama y a un lado la puerta del diminuto armario donde guardo mis casi inexistentes pertenencias.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.._

_(fotografías recuerdos perfectos, dispersas por todo el piso)_

Pero a un lado de la puerta se encuentra una pared repleta de recuerdos impresos, fotografías de toda una vida, puedo ver fotos de nuestra niñez, juntos los tres al salir del jardín de niños, el primer día de clases en la escuela elemental, una más a los 12 años, en donde se puede ver el fastidio de Sasuke, un poco más a la derecha se encuentra una foto del primer día de la escuela secundaria, en donde ya se consolidaba en equipo 7, como decían nuestros amigos, a la izquierda una de las primeras fotos de su recién formado grupo.

Conforme van descendiendo de nivel las fotos se hacen más intimas, la primera que mis ojos alcanzan a ver es aquella donde estamos solo los dos, yo lo tengo abrazado por detrás y me estoy riendo con los ojos cerrados y él con su típica cara de fastidio, a un lado se encuentra otra donde me estas diciendo algo al oído y mis mejillas están rojas, más sin embargo la última que alcanzo a ver desde mi posición es una que me causa risa cada vez que la veo, en esa me encuentro yo siendo abrazada por Itachi bailando, mientras que al fondo están Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru tratando de detener a Sasuke y se de memoria que al lado de la foto está el desenlace de ésta, Itachi con un ojo morado, Sasuke sosteniéndose el puño derecho y yo a un lado con cara de mortificación.

_Reaching for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore.._

_(buscando el teléfono, pues no puedo luchar más)_

Más sin embargo no importa cuantas veces observe las fotos, no puedo eludir el tema de que hace más de seis meses que no se nada de ti, que desde ese tiempo no he vuelto a escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios y que no siento tu presencia junto a mí, más sin embargo no puedo luchar, ya no.

_A__nd I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time_

_(y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi, pues a mí me pasa todo el tiempo)_

Me volteó y comienzo a desvestirme, una vez con la pijama puesta apago la luz y mi cama solo es iluminada por la tenue luz de luna que entra por la ventana, volteo y puedo ver en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que son la 1:15 de la mañana.

Pero lo que termina por romper mis defensas y soltar la represa que mis ojos luchaban por contener es la última foto que veo cada noche, en ella solo se observan nuestras caras, tu nariz roza la mía mientras dormimos uno en brazos del otro.

_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,_

_(Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora)_

Hace tiempo que no lloraba y a pesar de estar ocupada la mayor parte del día en la florería de la familia Yamanaka, hoy me ha tocado hacer el corte y me he tardado más de lo debido, al caminar hacia mi casa he escuchado una vez más esa canción, mi ánimo se ha caído por los suelos y ahora es cuando me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mí o en su caso mi recuerdo te pasa por la cabeza, pues a mí me pasa todo el tiempo.

_Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now,_

_(dije que no llamaría, pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora)_

_And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now_

_( y no se como, no puedo hacerlo sin, solo te necesito ahora)_

Me doy cuanta que estoy perdiendo el control, te necesito y no puedo luchar más, miro el teléfono, lo descuelgo y estoy a punto de marcar tu numero personal pero en el ultimo momento me doy cuenta que estoy sola y a pesar de necesitarte a mi lado tu no quieres estarlo y sinceramente no se como es que voy a seguir adelante si te necesito tanto en este mismo momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Seis meses….

.

Seis largos meses…..

.

¡Seis putos y malditos meses!

.

¡¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa y ella no regresaba a su lado? No, para que engañarse, debía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que las palabras dichas por Sakura eran la verdad, que no regresaría con él, él había decidido por lo dos y en ese momento pensaba que hacía lo mejor.

Sasuke sabía que era lo mejor, él no podría darle a la pelirrosa lo que esperaba que le diera, él no era hombre de familia y jamás lo sería, solo que ahora después de medio año sin ella, no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que hizo era lo mejor para ella o lo había hecho de manera egoísta, para protegerse una vez más de sus sentimientos y de su corazón.

Una vez más se encuentra en compañía de su soledad, no puede estar con alguien a su lado pues cualquier cosa hace que la recuerde, Naruto y Kakashi cada vez son más fríos y distantes con él y no los culpa pues últimamente lo único que hace después de cada concierto o compromiso adquirido es emborracharse, la verdad es que en esos momentos no sabe en que puto lado del mundo se encuentra, lo único de lo que está conciente es que el sake, el ron y en ese momento el whisky son sus mas cercanos amigos, se termina de servir un nuevo trago y hace que éste resbale por su garganta.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door,_

_(otro trago de whisky, no puedo evitar mirar la puerta)_

_wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,_

_(deseando que entres de la manera que solías hacerlo)_

Y a pesar de que se niega a aceptarlo no puede evitar voltear a la puerta de la habitación y esperar que en cualquier momento ésta se abra y por ella aparezca su pelirrosa, más sin embargo su conciencia le sigue reprochando que es solo por su culpa que Sakura no está a su lado.

_and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_

_(y me pregunto si piensas en mi)_

_For me it happens all the time_

_(pues a mí me pasa todo el tiempo)_

Se encuentra bebiendo desde las últimas horas de la tarde y ahora puede observar gracias a su moderno celular que son la 1:15 de la madrugada y solo puede pensar en ella, ésta algo más que un poco pasado de copas y no puede evitar preguntarse si es que Sakura piensa en él aunque sea un instante cada día, pues la mente de Sasuke todo el tiempo está ocupada por la mirada, la sonrisa, la voz de su molestia.

_It's a quarter after one and i'm a little drunk and i need you now,_

_(es la una y cuarto y estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora)_

_Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,_

_(dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora)_

_And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,_

_(y no se como, no puedo hacerlo sin, solo te necesito ahora)_

En momentos como ese, es cuando por enésima vez en el día se pregunta si lo que hizo fue lo correcto o si simplemente fue otro de sus tantos trucos para evitar lastimarse, pues como olvidar que cada vez que se encariñaba o llegaba a querer a alguien o alga inmediatamente se cerraba y se distanciaba, su inseguridad hacia los sentimientos y más los suyos propios fue la que lo hizo ser la persona fría que es ahora mismo.

Pero siempre a su lado estuvo ese punto de luz que jamás lo abandonó, hasta que él de la manera más baja y cruel se lo pidió, no, se lo impuso y ella con sus hermosos jades brillando gracias a los sentimientos encerrados en su corazón y la impotencia de no poder decírselos solo gritó lo que su corazón no podía soportar más y una vez más haciendo lo que él quería se alejó de su lado.

Aunque estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería, no pudo evitar sentirla lejos y añorarla, ahora mismo extrañaba sus riñas con Naruto, las cuales una vez que Sakura se fue no volvieron a darse entre ellos, en esos momentos recostado y sin ver en realidad el techo de su habitación no puede ocultar que la extraña a su lado y sentir su cuerpo, sus caricias, su simple y maravillosa presencia todo el tiempo junto a él.

No puede evitar que por su mente pasen como fotografías los momentos más significativos al lado de la pelirrosa, todos y cada uno de aquellos que significaron algo para él están grabados con fuego en su memoria y todos ellos coronados con la linda risa de su molestia.

Aun recuerda esos días tan duros, fríos y desprovistos de esperanza que pasaron juntos cuando Sasuke estaba en rehabilitación y el Síndrome de la Abstinencia se hacia con el control de su cuerpo, las largas noches sin dormir, la ansiedad, la apatía incrementada que sentía hacia todos los demás y sin embargo, sin dudar ni temer que él llegara a lastimarla, Sakura siempre estuvo a su lado, deteniéndolo, confortándolo, abrazándolo, haciéndole saber que en todo momento y lugar estaría siempre su pequeña luz rosada de esperanza.

Pero el recuerdo más vivo que guarda de esa etapa de su vida, fue cuando la escuchó cantar.

Esa noche ambos estaban cansados, pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada y por fin los temblores y sudoraciones habían abandonado el cuerpo de Sasuke, podían sentir los cuerpos pesados, y lo único que se podía escuchar en esos momentos eran sus respiraciones tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que seguían el mismo ritmo y Sasuke podía sentir la tierna caricia de su mujer, sus finos y delicados dedos acariciando sus cabellos húmedos, cuando sin pensarlo, se escucho la voz de ángel que Sakura siempre había poseído.

_All my little plans and schemes_

_(todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas)_

_Lost like some forgotten dream_

_(perdidos como un sueño olvidado)_

_Seems that all I really was doing_

_(parece que todo lo que realmente hacía)_

_Was waiting for you_

_(era esperar por ti)_

_Just like little girls and boys_

_(al igual que pequeños niñas y niños)_

_Playing with their little toys_

_(jugando con sus pequeños juguetes)_

_Seems like all they really were doing_

_(parece que todo lo que realmente hacían)_

_Was waiting for love_

_(era esperar por el amor)_

_Don't need to be alone_

_(no necesitas estar solo)_

_No need to be alone_

_(no necesitas estar solo)_

Él nunca había escuchado la canción, pero había algo en ella, ya fuera por el ritmo, la letra o simplemente a que era Sakura la que la cantaba que por fin había sentido paz en su interior, pero de repente ella había callado.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué te detienes?- le preguntó el moreno y ella sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos dijo- No es nada, es sólo que pensé que te habías dormido, es solo eso, Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres que siga cantando?.

-Por favor, Sakura, dime como termina la canción- dijo el moreno empleando todas sus fuerzas para poder verla a los ojos y ella pasando sus manos por el flequillo pegado a la frente del muchacho una vez más cantó.

_From this moment on I know_

_(a partir de este momento en que se)_

_Exactly where my life will go_

_(exactamente hacia donde va mi vida)_

_Seems that all I really was doing_

_(parece que todo lo que realmente)_

_Was waiting for love_

_(era esperar por el amor)_

Y otra vez se detenía, lo observó y Sasuke pudo ver una gran profundidad en su mirada jade, tan bella como sabía que solo ella podía ser y diciéndole tantas cosas que él simplemente no quería comprender y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella siguió cantando.

_Thought I'd been in love before_

_(pensé que antes me había enamorado) _

_But in my heart I wanted more_

_(pero en mi corazón yo quería más)_

_Seems like all I really was doing_

_(parece que todo lo que realmente hacía)_

_Was waiting for you_

_(era esperar por tí)_

_Don't need to be alone_

_(no necesitas estar solo)_

_No need to be alone_

_(no necesitas estar solo)_

Terminó de cantar la pelirrosa, sin embargo Sasuke sentía que esa no era toda la letra de la canción y que ese no era el final.

-¿Por qué no la cantas completa Sakura?- preguntó acomodándose de modo tal que ahora las caricias de la pelirrosa eran por toda su cara.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es toda la canción?, no entiendo como es que siempre sabes si te oculto algo y yo la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se lo que estas pensando, ¿eh?- contestó la chica con una pequeña risa y deteniendo sus cálidas manos en las mejillas del hombre.

-Eso es sencillo Sa-ku-ra, no puedes dejar de verme en todo mi esplendor y tus neuronas se desconectan- dijo de manera tal como solo la arrogancia Uchiha impresa en su ser podía- Además, tu siempre has sido como un libro abierto para mí Sakura-

-Tonto, no me refería a eso, pero si, esa no es toda la canción; algún día Sasuke, te prometo que algún día me escucharás cantarte toda la letra- mencionó la de ojos jade al momento que comenzaba a acariciar las cejas morenas del hombre frente a si.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- curioso como siempre lo fue, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Es lo mejor Sasuke, en estos momentos es lo mejor y en lugar de tratar de conseguir lo que quieres, deberías dormir, no estamos como para gastar energías demás- dijo pasando la mano por la mejilla izquierda del moreno.

-No me evadas Sakura, canta por completo la letra- dijo ahora siendo él quien colocaba la mano derecha en la mejilla sonrosada de su compañera.

-Algún día Sasuke- dijo ella guardando más misterios en el enigmático brillo de su mirar.

-¿Cuándo será ese día Sa-ku-ra?- intentó al momento que sentía sus parpados perder la batalla por permanecer despierto.

-Tú vas a saber cuando Sasuke-kun, te aseguro que tu mismo te vas a dar cuenta del día en que yo podré terminar la canción- fue lo último que escuchó esa noche.

Más sin embargo al día siguiente la voz de Sakura seguía en su cabeza y todo el tiempo le pedía que le terminara la canción, pero nunca pudo hacer que terminara de cantarla, Sasuke nunca preguntó ni investigó el nombre de la canción, quería que su molestia fuera quien se la cantara y nunca lo logró.

Pero ahora ya separados, y cada quien recorriendo caminos diferentes, solo quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y que por una vez en su vida volviera a cantarle.

Aunque ahogado en el alcohol como estaba casi podía sentirla a su lado, abrazándole y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Aun mirando el techo insulso de su fría habitación fue que en una fracción de segundo comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

_Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,_

_(si supongo que prefiero sentir dolor a no sentir nada)_

Supongo que es preferible sentir el dolor de un corazón roto a no sentir nada, casi no he podido dormir y debo ser sincera conmigo misma, es debido a que te extraño, estoy sola y eso nunca me ha gustado.

_it's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,_

_(es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora)_

Pasa de la 1:15 de la tarde de un domingo, el día brilla y se escuchan los gritos de los niños, no puede haber un día mejor para salir a pasear y lo único que yo puedo hacer es estar como idiota parada en el medio de Konoha sin saber que hacer, todos se encuentran preocupados por mí y por más que Itachi e Ino insistieron en que saliera pasear con ellos no quise hacerlo, hace siete meses que no te veo y cada vez el dolor es más profundo, creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer.

Sin saber como, he terminado a las puertas del pueblo, ese bendito camino de salida, por el que todo el que quiera salir de la villa debe pasar, puedo ver la banca donde alguna vez nos sentamos a platicar, donde me llamaste molestia por primera vez y donde una noche fría yo decidí dejar todo atrás y seguirte.

Alcanzo a escuchar murmullos esporádicos y gritos , no le presto atención ya que mi cabeza solo es ocupada por un solo pensamiento, pensé, no, esperé que lo comprendieras, te enfrentaras a ti mismo y aceptaras lo que sentimos, pero creo que…

-Sa-ku-ra- me llama a mis espaldas una voz que jamás olvidaría, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y por más que lo deseo no puedo voltear, solo alcanzo a escucharme a mi misma susurrar.

-Sa-su-ke-kun- y en ese mismo momento una mano enorme y cálida me voltea.

Estas ahí de pie, frente a mí, siento a mis ojos humedecerse y girar hacia todos lados observándote, no has cambiado, tal vez estés un poco más pálido, ojeroso y flacucho, pero sigues siendo el mismo.

-¿Qu….Qué haces aquí?- te preguntó pues mi cabeza es un caos y no logro ordenar mis pensamientos

-Perdóname- me contestas y agachas tus lindos ónices, no quieres verme, ¿acaso….acaso no has venido por lo que creo?

-¿Por qué?, ¿estás ebrio?, ¿estás bien?-te digo haciendo que me veas- Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Sasuke?, ¿ya no soy más tu Sasuke-kun?- me preguntas con un brillo diferente en la mirada y yo no puedo hacer más que saltarme un latido del corazón.

-Siempre serás mi Sasuke-kun, eso no debes dudarlo, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?- y cuando estoy casi segura que me contestaras y harás que mi corazón deje de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto comienzas a caminar en pequeños círculos y a gesticular con las manos, estás nervioso, pero no te entiendo.

_and i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now_

_(y dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora)_

_And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,_

_(y no se como, no puedo hacerlo sin, solo te necesito ahora)_

-No Sakura no estoy ebrio y tampoco estoy bien, no puedo estar bien- me dices parándote una vez más de frente a mi.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dices a mi que no puedes estar bien?- te preguntó sintiendo mi garganta cerrarse y mis lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Perdóname, se que dije que no te llamaría y que no te quería en mi vida, que yo no era lo que esperabas, pero….me he dado cuenta de algo-me contestas acercándote un poco más a mi, puedo sentir tu respiración moviendo mi flequillo- Te necesito

_I just need you now..._

_(solo te necesito ahora)_

-¿Me necesitas?, ¡¿Qué me necesitas?, vaya Sasuke no pensé que fueras tan egoísta, ¿solo por que TÚ me necesitas estas aquí? Y ¿Qué hay conmigo?, ¿Qué hago con mis sentimientos?- te tomó por las solapas de la chamarra no puedo evitar que mis sentimientos se revelen y ver todo rojo, la furia se ha apoderado una vez más de mi.

- ¿Los oculto como todos estos años?, ¿eh?, Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué hago?- en este momento mi voz por fin se quiebra- ¡Dime! ¿Qué hago con todo este amor que te tengo?- mis lagrimales se rebelan y sueltan todo el dolor contenido en mis lágrimas y ahora soy yo quien agacha la cabeza.

-Dámelo y déjame amarte como debí hacer desde un principio- mi cabeza se levanta de golpe, mis ojos se abren y solo puedo mirarte incrédula.

-¿Qué dices?- solo puedo murmurar

_Oh baby i need you now..._

_(Oh bebé te necesito ahora)_

Te agachas y una vez más tu nariz toca la mía, nuestras miradas se encuentran unidas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo verte sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan especial que tienes, tus manos me toman por cada mejilla y solo puedo escuchar de tu preciosa voz lo que tanto tiempo sólo soñé.

-Te Amo- y me das un beso tan pequeño que solo se sintió como el toque de las alas de una mariposa- Perdóname por darme cuenta hasta ahora, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptar que tu eres mi vida Sakura, que sin ti, simplemente ya no tiene sentido seguir vivo, perdóname por tener miedo-.

No puedo hablar, son tantos los sentimientos que surgen que no encuentro la manera de expresarme, cuando sin pensarlo, las palabras llegan a mi boca y recuerdo la promesa que algún día te hice:

_Don't need to be afraid_

_(no necesitas tener miedo)_

_No need to be afraid_

_(no necesitas tener miedo)_

_It's real love_

_(es amor verdadero)_

_Yes it's real love_

_(sí, es amor verdadero)_

_Oh it's real love_

_(Oh es amor verdadero)_

_Yes it's real love_

_(Sí es amor verdadero)_

Me miras y tus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, la alegría se refleja en estos y no puedes evitar alzarme en tus brazos, me das una vuelta y me dices –¡Es la canción!, ¡Es la parte que nunca quisiste cantar!, ¿Por qué Sa-ku-ra?- preguntas con tus bellos ónices brillando más de lo que alguna vez imaginé llegar a ver.

-Porque yo también tuve miedo, te conozco Sasuke-kun y si en esos momentos te cantaba la canción como debería, solo te alejarías de mí- me acerco más si es que eso es posible y me abrazo a tu cuello- Pero el día ah llegado Sasuke-kun, me has dicho que me amas y yo te amo, ¡ahora podremos ser felicites para siempre!-.

Siento tus brazos rodearme y apretarme contra ti, me das una última mirada antes de besarme, mi cerebro se desconecta y solo soy conciente de ti y de mi, me sueltas y mis pies tocan el suelo.

-Hmp, creo que mejor reconsideraré mi decisión, no llevamos ni cinco minutos juntos y ya estas construyendo castillos en el aire, Sa-ku-ra- me dices dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz, no puedo evitar que mi carácter infantil salga a flote y te doy un golpe en el pecho.

-Muy gracioso Uchiha, ya te quiero ver cuando le digamos las nuevas noticias a Mikoto-san y a Itachi-kun- te digo comenzando a jalarte y caminar en dirección al barrio Uchiha. Pero te paras en seco haciendo que yo termine estampada en tu pecho.

-¿Mikoto-san?, ¡¿Itachi-_kun_?- me tomas de los hombros y acercas tu cabeza a la mía- ¿Por qué tanta confianza con mi familia Sa-ku-ra?.

-No todos somos tan antipáticos como tu cariño- y cuando estoy a punto de echar a correr, pues se como te has de sentir, alcanzo a observar un brillo de malicia en tu rostro, me tomas de la mano y me empiezas a jalar hasta tu casa paterna.

-¡Hmp! Molesta-

Y a pesar de que tus típicos monosílabos comienzan a tomar parte de la conversación, tu afición de decirme molesta y tus bruscas demostraciones de cariño, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, pues ahora estas junto a mí, me necesitas y yo te necesito, me has dicho que me amas y algo muy dentro de mi corazón me dice que jamás permitirás que me separe de ti nunca más.

.

.

.

-F I N-

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Chicas! sería mucho pedir un review? jejeje, aprovechando este espacio robado al infringir las reglas de mi amigo fanfiction, pues las invito a leer mi nuevo "shot" jejeje, busquen en mi profile, "Karaoke's Night", ahora a contestar reviews.

**Elade-chan: **Ela! muchísimas gracias! no se que haría sin tí en este fandom! gracias por aguantarme y pues bueno espero que este y todas las locas ideas que rondan mi cabeza te gusten!

**Chiharu Natsumi: **Gracias!

**: **Muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno esta canción claramente grita un SasuSaku, jejeje.

**setsuna17: **Jejeje, algo tarde pero aquí esta la segunda parte de esta loca historia! gracias!

**safaronox: **No sabes lo que le hacen sentir a uno al decir que les gusta, encanta o se les hace bonito, aquí esta la segunda parte y espero que también te haya gustado, espero te pases por mi nuevo "shot", jejejeje.

**sakura de uchiha: **jejeje es que bueno... Ela "it's the boss" jejeje y mira que si de coincidencias hablamos, mi vida está llena de ellas o será que como dicen las CLAMP, ¿es el destino?, en fin, muchisimas gracias y espero te pases por Karaoke's Night, jejeje.

**Rosybeth: **Te caigo mal? , jejeje en serio casi lloras? WOW! me halagas, muchisimas gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar tu opinión, espero este también te haya gustado y claro que te pases por mi nuevo fic, jejejeje.

**nacira: **pues te digo que si, aquí ta la conti y final, jejejeje, muchas gracias!

**zeldalove Akira-chan: **primero que nada, mil disculpas! no he podido pasarme por tus fics (T.T) mira que me he visto atrapada por The prince of tennis y por Death Note, es que los hombres fríos y arrogantes son mi debilidad, jejeje, espero que este cierre de la historia te haya gustado y bueno se merecía canciones tan lindas como la de Camila y es que esa canción como ya le dije a Sora (que espero no le moleste que la llame asi), grita claramente que es un SasuSaku, de verdad, muchas gracias y no se te olvide pasar por mi nuevo songfic, jejeje.

**Ireniuxi: **Ya ves, ya cumplí ¬¬, jejejeje ntc, pues bueno aquí tenemos a la responsable de que eta continuación llegara más rápido, mija muchísimas gracias por enseñarme estas dos canciones tan lindas y que me ayudaron a escribir más rápido, gracias por soportarme en todo el proceso de "producción" de este shot, por apoyarme y alentarme a dar a conocer mis escritos, sin ti yo no estaría aquí como escritora (TQM) y por aguantarme!, eso si espero review tanto aquí como en "Karaoke's Night" ehhh, y promero adelantar Firelight, jejeje.

Chicas a todas ustedes, que dejaron review y a aquellas que solo leyeron, muchas gracias! esta continuación es para ustedes!

Por último: Quien tenga un alma caritativa y sea una grandiosa dibujante, haria que la adorara eternamente si me regalara el dibujo de la foto en la mesilla de noche de Saku y haría de mí su esclava si me regalara todas las fotos! (lo malo de ser pésima dibujante )

atte.

Chio.


	3. EpílogoTodo Cambió

Canción: Todo Cambió

Artista: Camila

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P U _ M p b _ P Z F M

* * *

**-Todo Cambió-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Todo es oscuridad, no se escucha ningún ruido, más sin embargo se siente en el aire, cierta carga, cierta electricidad, la espera de varias personas, la expectación que el reencuentro de ese grupo tan famoso en su juventud, ese grupo que volvió locas a muchas, que hizo llorar a otras, que les devolvió alegrías y arrancó suspiros a todas cuando cada una de aquellas canciones fueron inspiradas por una sola, una chica, no, mejor dicho, una mujer alegre, de vivaces ojos verdes y cabellos rosados como el chicle.

Se siente, cuando vas a un concierto, está en el aire, momento antes de que tu artista favorito salga y comience el espectáculo, ahí está en la piel, las manos, el escalofrío que te recorre, por que muy dentro de ti sabes que algo grande va a pasar.

De repente las luces se prenden y no se puede más que gritar, pero en este caso es especial, si, por que ellos así lo quisieron, por que ya no son esos niños de antes, ya no son unos veinteañeros sin oficio ni beneficio más que su música.

No, han crecido y han madurado, atrás quedaron las fiestas y los excesos, ahora su vida se rige por la calidez de un hogar, por lo brazos tiempo soñados esperándolos cada noche abiertos para recibirlos, ahora hay niños y amistades.

Pero fueron famosos y lo seguían siendo, su música había marcado un antes y un después, por lo que siete años después de su último concierto y la gira de su adiós se reunían por una única ocasión, en televisión, con público y transmisión en vivo.

Simplemente para recordar sus éxitos.

Todo está acomodado como aquella vez, cuando fue la ultima presentación en televisión, aquella que las fans más románticas recordaban con estrellitas en los ojos, aquella donde el frío y guapo líder del grupo dejaba ver que no era un cubo de hielo, si no un simple ser humano con sentimientos.

El piano y la guitarra, sólo eso necesitaban, no era necesario algo más, su sola presencia, su pasión por la música y la voz que poseían eran suficientes para regresar a todos a esa vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke estaba por primera vez en años nervioso, caminaba de un lado para otro y no podía dejar de moverse.

No entendía en que momento se le había ocurrido decir que si a esa infame "presentación del recuerdo" como la llamaba el dobe.

No, la verdad era que no quería hacerla ni había querido, pero había sido coadyuvado, convencido, embaucado y manipulado por su esposa para hacerlo.

Si, leen bien, su esposa, SU E S P O S A.

SU adorada molestia, su pelo de chicle, su "ojos de jade", _SU Sakura._

Aquella que le había devuelto la paz, su luz y su esperanza.

Esa que había luchado por él, con él y contra él, por demostrar que su amor era verdadero y que al final de cuentas lo había demostrado.

Aún recordaba todo aquello que izo por verlo feliz y que seguía haciéndolo, sin comprender aún que con una mirada suya, Sasuke era feliz.

¡Hmp! Dijo aún en su mente, Sakura no se esperaba la sorpresa que le tenía.

Jamás le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle, por luchar a su lado contra las drogas, por soportar sus cambios de humor acentuados por su abstinencia a los narcóticos que en su tiempo consumió, esas noches de locura e insomnios prolongados, por sus ¡hmp! ¡Hn! Y ¡molestia!, ¡molesta! Que día con día le dirigía; por cantar por él y sólo para él, por enseñarle que la amaba desde un principio y por darle la lección de su vida al dejarlo sólo como él tontamente quería: que sin Sakura su existencia no valía nada.

Más sin embargo en unos minutos estaba por demostrar que nada había sido en vano y que todo cambió en unos efímeros instantes, cuando ella entró a su vida.

Minutos que estaban por agotarse, al voltear y ver la seña del usurantonkachi, para dirigirse una vez más a _ese _escenario.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dicen que la vida puede dar giros inesperados y yo era testigo y testimonio fiel de eso.

De niña soñaba con casarme y tener miles de hijos con el amor de mi vida.

El sería alto, de cabello castaño y de ojos claros como el cielo, me amaría y demostraría su sentir sin importar quien estuviera enfrente, me haría sentir una reina y nunca me diría malas palabras o despectivas hacia mi persona, sería gentil y amable y no se cansaría de decirme "Te Amo"

Lo conocería en secundaría y ambos seríamos doctores.

Más sin embargo, la vida o el destino te da lecciones, mi sueño del hombre ideal no se cumplió.

O al menos no como yo lo esperaba.

Él era alto sí, pero su cabello era tan negro como la noche, su mirada tan oscura que llegaba ser negra, no demostraba sus sentimientos nunca y sólo lo hacía cuando estábamos solos, los te amo eran contados con la palma de la mano, era egocéntrico, serio y altanero, no se cansaba de ofender con una simple mirada y a mi me decía siempre molesta, no era gentil y mucho menos amable, salvo con su madre, lo había conocido en la escuela elemental y ninguno de los dos éramos doctores.

Pero así es el amor y todo cambió.

Sasuke supo combatir sus miedos y me había demostrado que me amaba al ir y buscarme, al susurrarme aquel "perdóname", cuando yo sabía lo difícil que es para él disculparse o admitir que se equivoco.

Me había hecho la mujer más feliz de la vida a partir de ese momento, con sólo mirarme sabía que me daba todo su amor, al ver su mirada tornarse carmesí con la pasión y el sentimiento que YO le causaba.

Y por eso, ahora, ya adultos y después de estos años juntos es que cerrábamos este ciclo donde todo comenzó, donde fui triste, donde mi corazón se partió y por un momento sentí morirme, donde es infame canción había salido a la luz.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El escenario se encuentra puesto, luces, cámaras y gente de piso, salimos a escena y la gente grita, las guitarras y el piano empiezan a sonar y yo busco tu mirada, sí ahí estas, me miras y sé que te has llevado una sorpresa al no reconocer la canción, nunca supiste de ella…...por que esta es mi sorpresa para ti _molestia_.

_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi_

Aún recuerdo esa mata de pelo rosa que me cautivó, como se movía con el viento, suave, tan suave como el algodón de azúcar del mismo color, creo que eso fue lo primero que hizo que yo volteara a verte, tu pelo.

_De blanco y negro a color _

_me convertí_

Como olvidar, lo que antes solía ser y que aún soy, ese que no habla, cuyo lenguaje en un 80% está plagado de ¡Hmp! ¡Hn!, pero que tu con solo verme sabes que es lo que quiero decir, esa niña, ahora mujer, que desde un principio me comprendió y supo ver el verdadero Sasuke.

El Sasuke que tenía miedo, el que no quería fallar ni decepcionar a su padre, el que admiraba a su hermano y que consideraba su héroe, el que adoraba a su madre y secretamente los postres que esta le daba.

_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto_

Si, porque aunque mucho tiempo lo negué inclusive a mi mismo, me enamoré de ti desde el principio, como no quererte tanto si eres un ángel, MI ángel y hoy después de años juntos me sigues demostrando que soy el mayor egoísta del mundo, pues eres mía y no pienso dejarte ir.

_Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

Una sola mirada tuya y ya me tenías, sólo necesito verte para saber que tienes, lo que piensas y lo que sientes, pues así como tu interpretas mis silencios yo se leer en ese profundo verde mar que posees por ojos.

Gracias a tu mirada supe de tu embarazo y tu miedo, con mi silencio te hice ver que todo estaba bien y que gracias a ti era el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando nuestro pequeño Syuusuke nació.

_Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí_

Por que nunca me había sentido así, tú me haces ser alguien mejor de lo que en realidad soy, me haces sentir vivo y bueno, me haces sentir miedo y soledad cuando no estas, simplemente me haces sentir completo.

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

Por que no hay duda de que tu eres la persona destinada a mi, me complementas y me entiendes, me haces ver que la vida no es todo blanco y negro, si no que pintas mi mundo de rosa, me amas como soy, me haces adorarte.

_Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto_

Por que sin dudarlo te embarcaste a mi sueño, dejando el tuyo de lado, sin voltear ni un momento, sin arrepentirte i dudarlo.

Aún en esos meses separados, tú lo supiste, estábamos destinados a estar juntos y luchaste por ello, desde niña, adolescente y mujer, estamos juntos gracias a ti.

Me diste tranquilidad y me devolviste a mis padres y hermano, me ayudaste a aceptarme y no me dejaste cuando más te necesite y no contenta con ellos me diste el mayor de los tesoros: MI propio hogar, tú mi esposa, hijos y hasta un perro (regalo del dobe)

_Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Por que se que en ocasiones aún lo dudas, pero Sakura, eres mi mujer, mi vida y mi razón de ser, con música te pedí que te fueras y ahora simplemente te debo decir que mi vida, no, mi ser es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Te volteo a ver y tus ojos se encuentran con los míos, aun conservan ese brillo de inocencia que siempre me ha cautivado, estas brillando y las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas.

Esto no te lo esperabas, te habías preparado para escuchar "aléjate de mí" como todos y sin embargo, es esta canción, nunca conocida pero que tiene años escrita, cuando me cantaste aquella vez en esa banca.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

Por que no quiero vete dudar más quiero verte sonreír ya sin sombra de dudas, envejecer contigo y criar a nuestros hijos junto con los del dobe, que Syuusuke escuche los teme de su padrino y ria conmigo.

Quiero que no te quede duda que ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, tus ojos brillan aún más al oírme cantar esta ultima frase, se que son pocas las veces que te lo he dicho, pero tu sabes que en mi aún vive ese niño con miedo a estar sólo.

Aún recuerdo tus lágrimas al decirme si en el altar, o como olvidar tus risas cuando tuve que soportar las burlas de mi aniki y los golpes "cariñosos" de Ino, ahora Sra. De Itachi Uchiha, cuando te pedí perdón y fuimos de camino a mi barrio.

La sonrisa de mi madre al vernos juntos y de la mano; la mirada de orgullo de mi padre por que "por fin" sentaba cabeza, las lágrimas de Naruto al saber que volvías a aceptarme y la mirada de cariño de Kakashi sin su preciado libro a la vista mientras decíamos los votos.

_Antes que te ame más _

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que  
Todo te di_

Desde el mismo momento que comprendí que te amaba, me jure no dejarte ir y no hacerte sufrir más por mi culpa.

Es por eso que te pedí matrimonio disfrazado de oso panda en medio de la plaza principal de Konoha, quería que todos supieran que eras mía y que yo era tuyo.

No me importo la prensa que ese día se reunió, ni la burla de mis amigos, para mi tu sonrisa vale más que nada.

_Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

Cuando de niña, pasaste a adolescente y te hiciste mujer en brazos, cuando de mujer pasaste a madre tomando mi mano, cuando de compañera de repente fuiste amante y cuando a mi lado corregiste ese error siendo mi esposa.

Todo a mi lado y delante de mis ojos.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

Pues sigo sin entender como un alma tan pura como la tuya pudo fijarse en un alma oscura como yo.

Sigo sosteniendo tu mirada y se que estas sonriendo, pues siempre me has dicho que mi maldad es pura farsa, que tú bien sabes que soy la persona más gentil y noble que hay en el mundo, pero yo sigo dudándolo

_Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO_

Y más para mí, tu me dices esas dos palabras, cinco letras cada que puedes y yo nunca las digo, por eso esta canción esta plagada de ellas, para que sepas que estas e mi pensamiento noche y día, que cuando estas lejos me siento solo y que sin ti y los niños no se estar.

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

¡Hmp! Yo que pensaba que nunca me iba a casar y sentar cabeza y que si alguna vez lo hacia sería con una pelirroja exuberante y para colmo de males que usara lentes y solo por que un descuido de mi parte nos uniría, una mujer celosa, caprichosa y nada elegante.

Mujer que agradezco a Kami nunca haber conocido y en cambio tenerte a ti en mi vida casi desde un principio, 23 años de conocerte no es nada si como tengo seguro me queda el resto de mi vida a tu lado

_Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Por que senté cabeza y no por un error, si no por gusto, con una pelirrosa, sin lentes, de sonrisa fácil y afable, con cambios de humor peores que el mío y co una fuerza del demonio cuando se enojaba.

_Antes que pase más _

_Tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más _

_Escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

Puedo sentir la emoción que nos recorre a todos, desde el publico, el presentador de programa, puedo imaginar a mi madre con Syuusuke y Kohana en brazos y los ojos llorosos, a Ino abrazando a mi hermano diciendo que soy un estúpido.

Pero en estos momentos ninguno de ellos me importa, ni siquiera el dobe, que puedo ver esta tratando inútilmente de controlar las lágrimas.

Solo me importas tú y tu reacción, se que no he apartado la vista de ti en ningún momento y que todos están recordando ese episodio tiempo atrás, dándose cuenta que eres la misma mujer que deje ir.

Tus ojos brillan más que nunca, y por fin puedo sonreír tranquilo.

Por que no es fácil ser productor musical, esposo, padre y compositor al mismo tiempo, no es fácil ocultar las palabras que reflejan mi sentir de nuestro hijo que a sus cinco años quiere recorrer todo el mundo.

O esconder los acordes de esta declaración de nuestra pequeña de un año, Kohana, tan parecida a ti, que sus manos quieren conocer todo lo que la rodea.

O que decir del chismoso del dobe, cuya curiosidad dio con esta canción y que con su característica insistencia me convenció de aceptar hacer esta presentación con esta canción, darla a conocer y declararte mi amor, todo en secreto, pues esta es una sorpresa para ti y solo para ti, sólo que la compartimos con el mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La canción termina y sinceramente me importa un comino lo que la gente piense de Ella, sólo me importa tu opinión y dejo mis instrumentos, por una vez no me importa quien pueda verme.

Siento una cámara seguirme, mientras el público sale de su estupor y nos regala un aplauso ensordecedor, sólo quiero llegar a tu lado.

Por fin te alcanzo y puedo ver que estas temblando, mis manos se acercan a ti y te tomo de la cara, quiero verme reflejado en tus ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas que sueño con ver cada amanecer.

Tomo tu cara y la siento húmeda, se que has estado llorando toda la canción, te obligó a alzar la vista, pues por alguna razón no quieres hacerlo y antes de que pueda decirte algo, eres tú quien habla.

-Eres malo- estoy a punto de sonreír con la mueca marca Uchiha que todos los hombres de mi familia tenemos grabada, cuando me doy cuenta del significado de tus palabras.

-¿Qué?- no puedo creer que esas cuatro letras sean lo que me dices.

-Lo que escuchaste Uchiha, eres muy malo- me dices alejando con tu sola mirada sicótica de enojo que hasta a mi me hace sentir miedo de vez encunado, para alejar al camarógrafo de nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué dices que soy malo?- te pregunto acercando mi rostro al tuyo, te sonrojas y yo no puedo evitar sacar la sonrisa Uchiha.

Tus acuosos ojos me miran y puedo leer un cúmulo de sentimientos en ella, enojo, sinceridad, alegría, amor, aunque es el primero el que me descoloca.

-Porque no importa si yo te he dicho miles de veces que te amo, tú con hacerlo solo una vez y de esta manera, me has superado- contestas antes de estampar tu boca con la mía.

Ahora puedo decir que estoy en el cielo, los labios de mi mujer siempre me han embrujado y en algún lugar muy lejano, escucho un griterío y un teme, repetido varias veces.

Pero simplemente no me importa, pues estoy en los brazos de mi molestia, estoy en mi hogar, donde puedo ser yo y me siento seguro, pues simplemente:

_Todo cambio_

_._

_.  
_

_Cuando te vi_

_

* * *

_**Notas Finales: **¿Qué decir, qué no les haya dicho ya?, muchisimas gracias por TODOS los reviews que recibí, que me hicieron reir y me hicieron sonrojarme, esto empezó como un experimento y ahora gracias a él varias me conocen, razón por la cual esto va dedicado a todas ustedes que me leyeron y sufrieron junto a Sakura por el endemoniado y sexy de su ahora marido, tambien para mis queridas betas, Irene (sin ti jamás me hubiera atrevido a que otras conocieran lo que circula por mi mente), a Ela (Ela! que creo que ahora debería llamarte Ela-sama, jejeje gracias por conducirme por el maravillo mundo de Naruto) y claro al grupo que encontró el exito con esta canción, que ha muchas nos ha sacado más de un suspiro y que fue su "aléjate de mí" la que a mi me llevo a ser conocida.

Razón por la cual, este inesperado epílogo lleva su canción más famosa y bueno a mi corazoncito lleno de mariposas que me hace escribir cada vez más rosa y cursi. Éste es el definitivo, ya no habrá más de esta historia...bueno al menos contada desde el punto de vista de SasuSaku, jejejeje, es decir, ahora si puedo decir "complete".

Atte.

Chio.


End file.
